Secure semiconductor devices may include security related content and functions, such as cryptographic keys or digital identities. The semiconductor device must operate correctly in order for the secure content and functions to be protected. However, the secure devices are often physically possessed by an end user wishing to exploit the secure content and functions. Vulnerabilities in the secure devices may be produced by altering the environment of the secure device. For example, raising or lowering the environmental temperature or altering the voltage supply to the secure device may cause data to take a different path than the intended path, causing a vulnerability. Environmental sensors may be coupled to the secure device to detect potentially hostile conditions. However, an attacker may alter conditions that do not have a corresponding sensor, or may utilize multiple altered conditions that may not individually trigger an environmental sensor, but when combined may cause a vulnerability in the secure device.